Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Some mobile devices incorporate contactless card technology and/or Near Field Communication (NFC) chips. NFC technology may be used for contactless short-range communications based on radio frequency identification (REID) standards, using magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including mobile wireless communications devices. These short-range communications may include payment and ticketing, electronic keys, identification, device set-up service, and similar information sharing. However, NFC devices tend to use a lot of power causing users to disable them on the mobile devices to preserve battery life, which limits NFC's potential use.